deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sniper vs Widowmaker
ThatOneGuyFromNISLTsCommentSection= Intro EP: The sniper, the patient ranged assassin that kills from afar. Fushidara: And today, we're ending a rivalry between 2 practitioners of the sniper's creed EP: The Sniper. RED Team's Australian assassin Fushidara: And Widowmaker, the Femme Fatale sniper of Talon EP: I'm EPKingMaster and He's Fushidara Fushi: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Sniper TF2 OST- Faster than a Speeding Bullet EP: Hunter. BLAM! EP: Assassin. click! EP: Spaceship test subject. Sniper aims down his sights EP: The 2Fort Nine's Sniper has gone through many titles throughout his lifetime. Born in the lost city of New Zealand, which is somehow submerged in water in this timeline. Baby Mun-Dee found his way aboard a spaceship that his dad built to escape the underwater mess while he and his wife were fighting. Mun-dee broke a hole in the glass dome surrounding the city, drowning everyone in it. He was just born and already had a higher K/D ratio than you. Suck it, FAZE Clan. Fushi: His spaceship landed in the Australian outback, where he was raised. Sniper never really fit in with the rest of the locals, however. Native Australians buffed up to absolute crap due to, exposure to what is essentially steroids called Australium. Whereas Mundy's peers you engage in fistfights, Mundy himself would prefer to run up a tree and throw rocks at them. This fighting style eventually carried over to his career, first as a hunter in the outback, and then as an assassin for hire working under the mercenaries of 2Fort. (Cue TF2 OST- Playing with Danger) EP: Sniper carries around a variety of rifles, but today, we'll be talking about 2 of them. First off is his trusty Machina. This beaut is essentially an upgraded version of his stock rifle. Packing much more of a punch than his regular rifle, and can punch through almost anything! Fushi: Sniper also carries around a sidearm called the Cleaner's carbine. A silenced submachine that holds 20 rounds to be used in close quarters combat. Speaking of, Sniper also carries around a variety of knives. The Tribalman's Shiv's rough edge can cause enemies to bleed, and the Bushwhaka, which.....uhhh...... EP: Alright, so I'll explain because this is quite a long story. Sniper once was hindered by another one of the nine classes. This time, one of the members of BLU team, the BLU spy. His invisibility was extremely difficult for Sniper to track, so...he came up with a way to shut the son of a bitch down for good.... Fushi: I think I'm gonna throw up...... EP: After being offered some wonky-ass drugs. His urinary tract increased 3 times, causing him to produce copious amounts of piss to throw around at his leisure. This techinique was later dubbed: Jarate Fushidara: Throwing up EP: Sniper has a variety of ways to....piss off his enemies with this. Jarate is usually stored in jars, making it handy for Sniper to throw around like a grenade. Fushi: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY...... EP: And his second rifle, the Sydney Sleeper: A rifle that shoots out tranq darts, which are not actually tranq darts, but syringes that inject piss directly into an unlucky sap's bloodstream Fushi: Vomiting intensifies EP: Thankfully, those covered would be granted the sweet release of death soon enough. As Jarate somehow makes the next hit on the poor target almost certainly lethal, expecially with the Bushwacka. Fushi: Ugh...anyways...Sniper also carries around a Surboard called the Razorback, which acts as a shield of sorts. It is capable of radiating an electric shock to any backstabbing asshat that tries to attack him from behind. EP: And last but not least. His Bow of Bullshit, the Cun- Fushi: Huntsman EP: Call it like it is! It's a load of Bullshit! Anyways, this glorified wooden stick of "fuck everything" does extremely heavy damage to anything that it hits. And plus, the shots can be spammed from this thing like Nigerian emails. Even worse when you're coated in piss! (Cue TF2 OST- The Art of War) EP: Sniper and the 2Fort Nine have taken on many things, including themselves on another team, A robot invasion, Mercenaries hired by their past employers, the works. Fushidara: He's fought a bread monster and managed to snipe a wildly flailing tentacle out of midair, put 3 bullets in 3 heads in 2 seconds, Snuck around a far more experienced sniper while bleeding out, outknifed the Spy, and even managed to fire a shot through the Heavy's skull, which then shattered Demoman's bottle of liquor, causing him to panic, and fall down a catwalk into a pile of explosives that then blew up the whole compound. Yup, that happened. EP: However, Sniper is far from invulnerable. His shorter-range arsenal is...actually quite pitiful. And he's quite frail compared to the other classes. Which is why he prefers to fight in the backline instead of fighting up-front. Like shit, the dude was killed by 2 small-caliber bullet wounds. EP: Despite this, Sniper is an efficient assassin, and a dangerous one at that. Because as long as there's 2 people left on a planet, someone is gonna want someone dead.... Sniper: Be Polite, Be efficient, Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. Widowmaker (Cue Overwatch OST-The world could always use more heroes) EP: Overwatch, the heroes of the future. The savior humanity needed in a time of utter desperation. The worlds finest fighters, and minds all in one organization. Upholders of peace, justice, and freedom. Fushidara: A bunch of cool people, but there were people that still wanted them gone...for reasons unknown. But the question remains, who would wish the end of an organization so powerful and with aspirations so great? (Cue Overwatch OST-Prepare to Attack) EP: Enter Talon, an underground terrorist organization that has nothing short of hell-bent on destroying Overwatch in hopes of speeding up human evolution via conflict... Of course, because they haven't listened that this kind of shit never goes well. Huigh.... Fushi: Talon insisted that there would be no length too great to achieve their goal. Including kidnapping a high-ranking Overwatch official's wife and brainwashing her to kill her husband. Well, this got real dark real quick! EP: Welp, now the poor bloke's wife was gone, and the femme fatale assassin Widowmaker was born. (Cur Overwatch OST-Chateau Guillard theme) EP: Widowmaker carries the Widow's kiss, a transforming Sniper Rifle with SMG mode and Sniper mode. It carries 10 Sniper rounds and 30 Submachine rounds per clip and is practically the perfect assassin's Swiss-army knife. Fushidara: She also carries around a grappling hook that can be used for anything from scaling skyscrapers or dangling off of rooftops. She also carries around a venom mine which sprays toxic gas everywhere when it detects an intruder, although she isn't immune to her own poison gas....obviously. EP: Last but not least is her infared visor, which not only grants X-ray vision, but also allows her to see 360 Degrees all around her, preventing sneak attacks. Fushidara: She's taken out multiple armed guards at once, managed to fight Winston and Tracer at the same time, and was even capable of incapacitating and nearly killing Tracer in a 1v1 duel. EP: But her greatest feats of marksmanship have to be the time when she managed to shoot down a target through Tracer, while falling out of a building, actually, or the time when she outsniped someone who was literally Egypt's best sniper! (Although she was distracted) Fushidara: However, despite being a deadly assassin, Widow isn't perfect. for one, she wears next to no armour, and was one-shot by some 13 year old kid with a power glove.... EP: But still, Widowmaker has more than earned her title as the deadliest sniper in Overwatch. Widowmaker: When I was a girl, I had a fear of spiders. I was told they felt no emotion, that their hearts never beat. But I know the truth, at the moment of the kill, they are never more alive. Interlude Fushidara: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! EP: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Sniper Duel!-DEATH BATTLE! (Somewhere in Nevada....) A man in a leather vest is seen walking around, carrying a piece of paper up to a crude wooden shack on a cliff, overlooking what seemed to be a military base. Wanted: Dead or alive. Name: ??? Charges: Involvement in Talon, Murder, Kidnapping, Extreme Ugliness. Reward: 250 000$ Sniper: Hehe..... Noice... Sniper grabbed his sniper rifle and took aim. Pointing his crosshairs above the Talon Member's head. but before he could pull the trigger, he spotted something in the corner of his vision, ducking just in time to avoid a tracer round. (Cue RvB Season 9 OST- Extraction) Sniper: Oi! What the bloody hell is wrong with you! Can'tcha see a man's trynna do his job 'ere? The one who fired the shot was a woman in purple, perched upon a radio tower. Her skin was blue and she wore an infrared visor. She looked at the Sniper. Widowmaker: Another wanders into my web..... Sniper ducked behind a wall, recocking his rifle FIGHT! Sniper peeked from his cover, firing a shot at Widowmaker, but the shot missed her. Widowmaker returned fire, the bullet barely grazing sniper's hat as he ducked under the shot just in time, cocking his rifle again. The peeked back out and aimed again, only to find that Widowmaker was no longer on the radio tower. He looked out to an opening to his side, and dodged to the side again, barely missing a shot from Widowmaker, who had moved positions. Sniper: Bugger! Widowmkaer activated her infared visor, however, she saw Sniper jumping out of his window, and firing a shot at Widowmaker as he fell. Widowmaker ducked, and deactivated her visor. Sniper landed on the roof of one of the buildings, rolling forward to break his fall and cocking his rifle again, aiming it at Widowmaker and firing. Widowmaker moved quickly from rooftop to rooftop with Sniper repeatedly firing at the spider-lady. One after another, the shots zipped past behind her. Sniper began to lose patience. Firing one last shot at Widow, who was merely 2 buildings away from him. Widowmaker turned Widow's kiss to SMG mode, and fired at Sniper, who ducked behind a generator, putting away his rifle, and switching to his own Cleaner's Carbine, returning fire at Widowmaker, who quickly rolled behind a ventilation shaft to avoid the incoming fire. Sniper reloaded his SMG, but before he could finish, he saw a chain whip out from behind cover, latch itself to his building. This was Widowmaker's grappling hook. But Sniper acted quickly, drawing the Huntsman as Widowmaker swung herself over to Sniper's building. Sniper: Hold still, wanka! Sniper loosed the arrow as it struck Widow in the shoulder, causing her to lose momentum, tumbling onto the floor below. Sniper walked to the edge of the rooftop, grabbing his rifle and pointing it at Widowmaker. Sniper: Ya time's come, ya bloody baguette tosser. Sniper fired his rifle, and the projectile slammed itself into Widowmaker's face. However, it wasn't a bullet, but rather, something much... much worse (Music Stop) Widowmaker sniffed at the air, touching her face and seeing an awful-smelling liquid that was an unhealthy shade of yellow. Piss Sniper: ....Bloody hell, wrong gun.... Widowmaker: Ugh, 'zis is..... disgusting! Sniper jumped down from his perch, holstering the Sydney Sleeper, and grabbing the Bushwacka. (Cue MGR OST- A Stranger I Remain) Sniper: Well miss, 'fraid the ol' family brew ain't gonna be the only thing coverin' that wonky-ass dress a yours! Widowmaker glared at Sniper in rage, she threw off her Visor, which had been cracked by the piss dart. She then jumped at Sniper, who dodged back, and swung his blade. Widowmaker blocked the swing with the butt of her gun, but then Sniper suddenly headbutted her, breaking the headlock. Acting quickly, Sniper then drew his Cleaner's Carbine, firing at Widowmaker, who just barely managed to dodge around a corner and brushing the piss off of her face. Until she was caught in the range of a glass jar shattering near her which contained..... More piss. Welp, that pissed her off, literally. Sniper approached the corner, drawing his blade again, before he was then shot at by Widow's Kiss. Luckily, he dodged the shot just in time, ducking behind a barrel. He sheathed his knife, and instead drew the Huntsman. Rolling behind the corner, Widowmaker was no longer anywhere to be seen. But instead, purple gas was blown at his face out of a small canister on the wall. It stung his face and caused him to cough violently, but he still managed to notice Widowmaker taking aim at him through the smog, thus, he quickly fired an arrow to throw off her aim. Widow dodged the the side, and with a "whoosh", the arrow harmlessly struck the wall behind her. Sniper, by this point, had already gotten the smog out of his system, and proceeded to fire more arrows off at the purple assassin. Widowmnaker then returned fire with the submachine mode of Widow's kiss, as Sniper advanced, using all that remained of the Bushwacka as an improvised riotshield. Sniper then threw it at Widowmaker, who easily deflected the projectile with a hit from her gun barrel. She then took a massive slash across the stomach from Sniper, whick made her reel back in pain, grabbing her stomach with one hand, her blood now stained the floor. Before Sniper could make a follow-up move, however, she then elbowed him in the face and pushed him away, before firing her grappling hook onto a faraway rooftop and pulling herself towards it. But the chain was then broken, as Sniper's arrow pierced right through it like a knife through wet spaghetti. Widow tumbled onto the floor, as Sniper chuckled. Sniper: No runnin away this time, ya bloody wuss... Sniper walked up to the downed Widowmaker, grabbing his Cleaner's Carbine, he was about to finish the job, pointing the barrel right at Widowmaker's face.... Click Sniper: .....Bugger. Widow then sprang up, kicking Sniper in the face, sending him tumbling backwards. Then, she grabbed Widow's kiss. A scope emerged, and the barrel extended. A faint beeping was heard.... Sniper, recovering, then quickly got into a firing position on one knee and took out his own sniper rifle, taking aim. Widowmaker: Au revior.... Sniper: Hold still, mate.... 3 arrows lit themselves up in red on Widowmaker's visor.... A laser pointer made a presence on Widow's forehead.... A hand finally pulled the trigger BLAM!!! (Music end) There was a moment of silence and tension in the air. A shot rang out. For a moment, the world was still, nothing moved. There was Widow, there was Sniper, and there was a tracer trail in between the two. Widowmaker then got up, and holstered Widow's Kiss. an airship flew overhead, extending a ladder, which she clung onto. Sniper then fell over with a bleeding bullet hole in his forehead. Unmoving. Widow, soaked in blood and piss, looked down, and said simple the following: Widow: Disgusting bushman... KO Results EP: Welp, I'd say this is the first time we've started a flame war over these 2 series, but, that'd be a fucking lie, this is the third. Fushidara: Widowmaker had almost everything that counted going for her in this fight. Her reflexes could keep up with the lightning-timing Tracer, and her skill outmatched the world's greatest marksman. EP: Sniper may have had experience over Widow, but what's it really gonna do against someone who's just that much faster than you? Fushidara: Sniper's best shot was when he saved Scout from a wildly-flailing tentacle, but Widow's is even more absurd! She freaking shot her target from hundreds of meters away, through another person, while being blown out of a goddamn building! EP: Sniper did have one edge against Widow, which was in close-quarters and melee, but even there, Widowmaker could certainly hold her own, and it would have been easy for her to bail should things go south. With all the deadly Aussie spiders out there, he got taken out by one from France. Fushidara: The winner is Widowmaker. |-| UnknownUser55= Description Two masters of far-ranged combat encounter each other in the most intense sniper duel you'll ever witness! Which sharpshooter is truly the greatest? Interlude Death Battle - Wiz & Boomstick Boomstick: You know? Grandpapi Boomstick always once told me that it's not the man who uses the gun, it's the how the man uses the gun. Wiz: And when it comes to today's combatants, these two are unmatched in the art of sharpshooting. Widowmaker, the cold-blooded killer of Talon. Boomstick: And the Sniper, the Aussie Merc of Team Fortress 2. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Widowmaker Overwatch - Collection Screen Theme Wiz: Amélie, a talented ballet dancer, lived happily for most of her life in her native country, France. Boomstick: Things were looking good for this lovely woman, and then she eventually got married to a dude named Gérard Lacroix. Wiz: Gérard wasn't just any normal man. He was an agent of the worldwide organization known as Overwatch. Boomstick: You know? The team of heroes consisting of gorillas, cowboys, ninjas, time-traveling lesbians, you name it! Wiz: However, Gérard himself had a personal problem with the group of terrorists known as Talon. Before their marriage, Gérard was long-targeted by Talon for his lead operations against the organization. Boomstick: Talon tried everything they could to eliminate him, but they never were successful. But what Gérard didn't know was that they had a backup plan. Wiz: Realizing that they couldn't kill Gérard on their own, Talon's solution was to turn their focus onto his wife, Amélie. Boomstick: Wow, what a bunch of losers. Wiz: Talon would kidnap her, and with their brilliant genetic scientist, Moira, they would experiment on the woman. These experiments ultimately would brainwash Amélie, breaking her will, and suppressing her mind to the point where she couldn't even feel emotion. The results were the creation of Talon's new sleeper agent. Overwatch - Loot Box Theme Boomstick: Woah! She's looking sexier than before, and oh-oh . . . wait a second. W-why is she blue now? Wiz: Well, Talon's various experiments also slowed down her heartbeat. Without a constant heartbeat, your body's cells would starve of oxygen, turning your skin blue. Boomstick: Oh. . . That sounds horrifying. ''' Wiz: Tell me about it. '''Boomstick: Anyways, after becoming Talon's pet over-sized Smurf lady, Amélie managed to kill her own husband . . . in his sleep. Yeah . . . that got dark really quick. Wiz: With her husband left dead, the woman no longer was Amélie, but now, she was Widowmaker. Widowmaker: One shot, one kill. Boomstick: A perfect name for a cold-blooded assassin. Wiz: As Talon's new sleeper agent, Widowmaker, along with her combat training from Talon's heralds, is armed to the teeth with deadly weaponry. Boomstick: Most notably is her state-in-the-art rifle, the Widow's Kiss. This ain't just any normal gun, it's a sniper rifle that can actually charge up in power, and when fully charged, this weapon has enough power to easily penetrate through any skull as it pleases. Wiz: Not only that, the Widow's Kiss can change between weapon modes. When her enemies close in on her, it can switch to an assault rifle mode to help her during a fight. Boomstick: So it's part sniper rifle, part assault rifle and all badass? Where can I get such a beatiful gun? Wiz: Widowmaker also carries around a grappling hook, used mainly to either scale up extreme heights or hang from ceilings- Boomstick: -or swing from building-to-building just like Spider-Man! Wiz: That too, I gue- Boomstick: Spider-Woman, Spider-Woman, headshots you while 100 feet in the air just like a spider can! Wiz: Anyways, she can also surprise any enemies who attempt to sneak up on her by laying down her venom mines, which when something is in its proximity, triggers a toxic gas. And while the type of toxin used is unknown, it can reasonable to assume since Widowmaker is heavily based around the black widow spider, the venom mines may contain latrotoxins, which can cause agonizing pain, nausea, and muscle spasms. Boomstick: Ouch. I really hope I don't get bitten by one. Reminds me of the one time I got bit by a rattlesnake. That was not pleasant. Wiz: But what really is the deadliest thing in Widowmaker's arsenal is her recon visor. Boomstick: Which has seven glowy red eyes on it, just to give Widow a more spidery look. Wiz: While equipped, Widowmaker can mark everyone within a large radius of her by detecting their heat signatures with infrared vision, highlight specific targets, and gain sight of six new different angles. Boomstick: So basically what Wiz's saying is that when she puts it on, she has perfect awareness of everything around her. Wiz: Exactly! With such skills and equipment on her side, Widowmaker has performed many impressive feats which has helped progress Talon further. Boomstick: She helped infiltrate Volskaya Industries, which according to fellow Talon agent Sombra, was supposed to be one of the most secure places on the planet. Even better was her fight with Tracer in King's Row. And if you don't know, Tracer can avoid missile fire with ease. Wiz: Amélie is agile enough to jump from building-to-building, dodge machine gun fire point-blank, skilled enough to easily surpass a bunch of highly-armed guards in close-quarters combat, and even outsmart the sharp-witted Tracer, including the time she tricked her into using her recall ability in order to get a clear-shot on Tekhartha Mondatta. Boomstick: *sigh* Respects for Robot Ghandi, everyone. Anyways, that wasn't the only legend she has took down. She 'killed' supposedly the greatest sniper in the world, Ana Amari, even after taking a shot to the head. Wiz: Keep in mind that Widowmaker has also gone toe-to-toe with other members of Overwatch, including Winston, who can match Talon herald Doomfist in a fight, meaning she is comparable to fellow agents of the organization, such as McCree. Boomstick: You know what makes this guy so impressive? Sniper Death Battle Conclusion Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! |-| MadMaxPyro= |-| Schwxnz= Description Interlude The Sniper Widowmaker Death Battle Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Sniper Duel Category:ThatOneGuyFromNISLTsCommentSection Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Valve vs Blizzard Entertainment' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Schwxnz